Army Inline Hockey
The Army Black Knights are a collegiate inline hockey team based in West Point, New York. The Black Knights represent the United States Military Academy and are a recognized club sport. Currently the Black Knights are governed by the National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association. The Black Knights compete in the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) at the Division I level. Franchise history The Black Knights began play in the 2002–2003 season as members of the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA). Bryan Dougherty founded the club with the goal of competing in the NCRHA and extending the physical program at the military academy into the realm of roller hockey. The Black Knights have struggled to gain legitimacy as a club team at the academy, but in the 2006–2007 season fared well enough to travel to Key West for the Winterfest where they were the runner-up. While they have a team-best record of 7-15-1, and an overall record of 12-64-1, the Army Black Knights have continued to improve with every game and have demonstrated their potential with a 4-3 win over the DI regional runner-ups SUNY Buffalo in 2007. In their first season at the Division I level, the Black Knights skated to a 4-1 victory over Drexel, one of the top teams in DII, and lost a nail-bitter to DII champions Stony Brook. They also finished ahead of conference rivals Boston University and Northeastern at the end of the regular season. Team captains Captain Alternate Team records Single season *Most Goals in a season: 15, Patrick Toffler (2005-06) *Most Assists in a season: 9, Daniel Krueger (2003-04) *Most Points in a season: 20, Patrick Toffler (2005-06) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: 46, Michael Migliaro (2007-08) *Most PPG in a season: 3, Daniel Krueger (2003-04) *Most SHG in a season: 1, Zachary Morris (2005-06) *Most Shots Faced in a season: 410, Colin O'Donnell (2003-04) *Most Saves in a season: 272, Colin O'Donnell (2003-04) *Lowest GAA in a season: 3.22, Sean Meberg (2007-08) *Highest Save % in a season: .938, Michael Coughlin (2005-06) *Most Wins in a season: 8, Matt Condon (2007-08) *Fewest Goals Against in a season: 10, Michael Coughlin (2005-06) -3 Game min for goalie stats Career *Most Games played in a career: 72, Michael Coughlin *Most Goals in a career: 30, Patrick Toffler *Most Assists in a career: 18, Patrick Toffler *Most Points in a career: 48, Patrick Toffler *Most Penalty Minutes in a career: 58, Patrick Toffler *Most PPG in a career: 6, Patrick Toffler *Most SHG in a career: 2, Zachary Morris and Michael Fontichiaro *Most Shots Faced in a career: 425, Colin O'Donnell *Most Saves in a career: 310, Sean Meberg *Lowest GAA in a career: 4.84, Matt Condon *Highest Save % in a career: .938, Michael Coughlin *Most Wins in a career: 8, Matt Condon *Most SO in a career: 1, Sean Meberg *Most Points in a career by a goalie: 5, Michael Coughlin -7 Game min for goalie stats Single game *Most Goals in a Game (Team): 11, 11/11/06 v. Northeasten and 2/11/06 v. Hofstra B *Most Goals Against in a Game (Team): 16, 11/22/03 v. Neumann *Most PPG in a Game (Team): 3, 11/9/03 v. Hofstra *Most SHG in a Game (Team) : 2, 2/10/07 v. Delaware *Most Goals in a Game(Indv.): 6, 1/5/07 Nick Stortini v. Colorado *Most Assists in a Game(Indv.): 5, 11/11/06 Nick Stortini v. Boston *Most Points in a Game(Indv.): 6, Nick Stortini 1/5/07 v. Colorado, 11/11/06 v. Boston, 11/11/06 v. Northeastern Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-20 point-scorers in the history of the Black Knights. Figures are updated after each completed season. Stats are compiled from all available stats, however, players prior to the 2005–2006 season may have incomplete stats. Since stats are not available for these games, they will not count towards these totals and team records. ''Note: GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PPG = Power Play Goals, SHG = Shorthanded Goals, PIM = Penalties in Minutes'' Franchise goaltending leaders ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GAA = Goals Against Avg, Save % = Save Percentage, SO = Shutouts'' BOLD indicates an active player Current roster Awards and Championships NCRHA National Championships *None ECRHA Regional Championships *None Conference Championships *None ECRHA - Scoring Champion *None Other Tournament Championships *NCRHA Winterfest - Runner-Up (2007) *NCRHA Winterfest - Champions (2008) All-Star Selections *Nick Stortini(Offense)*Starter* - 2006–2007, 2007–2008 *Patrick Toffler(Defense) - 2006–2007, 2007–2008 *Thomas Gomez (Defense) - 2007–2008 NCRHA & USAHIL Scholarship *None Presidents Award *None External links * United States Military Academy * National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * USA Hockey * Army Inline Hockey Videos on YouTube Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association